Stay the Same
by Naphide
Summary: Warped to when the world had broken apart again and Dark Gaia had awoken, the two reunited friends have to travel around the world and collect all seven chaos emeralds to re-defeat the creature of destruction. That is, until they found out a dark secret from playing in the hands of a certain unexpected foe.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation to the Future

Updated every 2-3 weeks. If you read, please review! ;D

Enjoy the first chapter of " _Stay the Same._ "

* * *

 **CHAPTER1: Invitation To The Future!**

It was any normal day for a speedy blue hedgehog; either running across plains, sleeping on a branch under the shade of a tree or battling against a certain enemy that seems to appear in the hedgehog's life quite daily.

But no. Today, Sonic's younger, partner in crime, Tails had forced the Saviour of the universe to remain seated (and locked) in his room. For a reason that was left unknown to Sonic.

He was standing. Or more of crossing his arms and tapping his foot that defines nothing but impatience. His room was cleaned already, he re-read every single book on his book shelf, replayed every single record he owned at speeds which Sonic, himself is able to process, looked longingly at the window, jumped on the bed, played random tricks between anywhere including the couch, imitated Shadow and played his guitar and drums at the same time without breaking a sweat!

Why did this had to happen?

Laying somewhat sorrowfully on the coffee-coloured couch, a single blue arm holding a comic over closed eyelids, the other clutching a game console, and the final touch, a (drooping) slice of pizza stuffed in his mouth. Surely, there was a depressed aura surrounding him.

He sighed (after swallowing the food in his mouth) out of boredom.

Soon, the wind in the room picked up from the ceiling. The comic book he once held fluttered away from his grasp. Sonic jolted upwards in a sitting position, looking frantically at the window if there was a hurricane or a tornado. Thankfully, a glowing albino hedgehog emerging from a swindling portal and no sign of really bad weather, gave him utter relief.

"Sonic!" The future telekinesis being who claims to be, Silver the hedgehog cheered with a welcoming smile. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Long time no see, Silver." Sonic replied amused. He then suddenly arose from his resting position, startling the younger hedgehog.

"Okay, I'm ready. What's the problem? Any butts to kick and a world to save?" Sonic exclaimed questioningly, stretching in preparation as he did so.

Silver nodded. There was a tinge of guilt, Sonic had sensed, as the other worded his next sentence.

"A creature named Dark Gaia has awoken from their slumber within the world's core, exposing it by removing the world's plates and..."

"And that's where I come in and send him sleeping again inside the planet." Sonic continued with enthusiasm. The one year older Mobian took out a bracelet underneath a drawer below his bed. 'An opportunity to meet Chip again' Sonic thought in content, fastening the artefact on his cuffs.

"Precisely, I've opened up the portal for you towards your destination but before you go, you must not-"

"Okay thanks, Silver! I won't let you down!" Sonic reassured and gave his usual trademark grin and a thumbs up. "I've pretty much done this before with an old friend of mines, so there's no need to worry. I've got this!"

"Wha- wait!"

And with that, the light of the portal had engulfed the leaping hero entirely, zipping closed behind him.

"So destiny has decided that Sonic doesn't hear the important bits, huh?" Silver sighed sardonically, followed by a chuckle. "I hope my plan would still work,"

The owner of the pineapple-shaped spines hovered around the room, curious. This was the first time he ever set foot in the mistaken-enemy's room. The furniture and the walls were well suited to Sonic's tastes. How interesting.

He decided to test out the bed.

"Sonic, I heard something and-!" A shrieking Tails had barged through the door and was seen visible with ruffled fur. Silver shrieked as well, resulting in falling off the bed. "Oh hey, Silver. Do you know where Sonic went?"

"Wha-uff!" The albino hedgehog uprighted himself, holding onto his head where a raised lump had appeared."I've sent him to the future to solve some problems."

"Oh." The mechanic said, not bothered. "So then I'm going to have to break it to Amy that Sonic managed to escape from attending the party _even though I clearly didn't tell him anything._ "

"Could I join in too, by any chance?" Silver cut in with hope. "Since I'm not busy and all."

Tails looked at Silver who was twiddling his fingers nervously. If he came back empty, the owner of the world's deadliest hammer would be his new predator. Silver could be used as evidence! However, the future telekinesis hedgehog had almost looked a bit…suspicious? Tails ignored it. His mind was probably so worried about Amy's hammer, they was making up conclusions.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" Tails agreed. Turning to leave the room, he was then asked;

"Will there be cake?"

"Plenty."

* * *

So here's the first chapter for " _Stay the Same._ "

I know It's kinda short, but as the chapters go on, they will become longer! (due to introducing the first plot)

So for now, I would love to hear opinions, predictions, comments and any grammatical errors in which I am so terrible at. XD

PS: _"…Imitated Shadow…"_


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Updated every 2-3 weeks. (And sometimes whenever if I feel like it) If you read, please review! ;D

Enjoy the second chapter of "Stay the Same."

* * *

 **CHAPTER2: Reunion.**

"Is it just me or does the world looks almost identical to home?"

Sonic pondered with a gloved hand up to his chin. He had swiftly landed on a large rock where grass of various lengths surrounding him. Beyond him was the edge of a cliff that parked beneath the sunset. A breeze followed and a large windmill was situated behind him. The place looked awfully familiar. Although the hole in the grass had brought back many memories from the last time he fell from the sky. A smirk formed on his face.

The view was breath taking. He stood straight again and glanced around. Sonic parted his lips to call out something that went, "CHIP, WHERE ARE YOU!?" but abruptly stopped himself and was then replaced by a thin line.

He lowered his gaze. He looked stupid. This was stupid. He needed to keep his mind set on saving the world. Then again, Chip and himself saved the world whilst slacking around. The chihuahua had been grateful for that.

The sun was lowering, painting the sky into an orange hue. He needed to reach the same town before it got too dark. The memories of his previous adventure flooded to his mind. This time around, the chaos emeralds weren't used to crack the world open by an abominable mastermind. He wasn't going to evolve into a were hog, either.

"Hah, Mr. monster guy…" Sonic chuckled quietly. The thought had came randomly. He was remembering their first meeting.

The cobalt coloured hero dashed off into the clearing.

'''  
In another time (or world), the duo had arrived to the said party where a cheerful red-dressed, pink hedgehog was waiting patiently at the entrance.

"Hey, Silver! Is Sonic coming?" Amy asked, hope gleaming dramatically in her eyes. The arrived males looked around nervously.

"About that…" Tails began, rubbing the back of his head. He tried to admit it as quietly as possible,"Sonic isn't coming."

"I sent him to the future to do some hero work, but I never knew he would be missing out on such a big party!" Silver commented loudly straight after, with a sweat drop on the side of his head. The boiling red-faced of Amy Rose cooled immediately.

"You really think that?" Amy said, touching her cheeks. "I planned it myself, you know?" The male Mobians sighed with relief. They just hoped that they can keep Sonic's no.1 fan occupied while he was absent.

'''

The street lights across the pavements were lit as the day flew to the other side of the planet. The dull individual lights provided a better sight on the stars.

Sonic whistled. 

"What a view!" He said, looking up at the sky. The people that once were walking around the area had returned to their homes, all labour done for the morning and resting up for the night. He gazed bu the fence, beyond it were the roof tops of homes with strings that connected them together used to hang clothing.

His stomach grumbled.

Sonic remembered the stall where they got the new ice cream sundae that was on limited time offer. They were lucky that they got them for free. He wondered what kind of food they produced during this time?

Yet there was something that seemed to bother him. The future didn't seem so advanced as he thought it was. He was sent to the time where Dark Gaia awakens. He was told that he (they?) would emerge from the planet every billion years.

'Wasn't he transported a billion years later? From when the doctor had interrupted the schedule? Why would Gaia emerge this early?

Sonic strolled around the deserted town. There were so many questions he had in mind that Silver had not told him about. The only thing he had said was not to do something.

He was not allowed to eat chilidogs. An empty stomach interrupted his train of thoughts. He needed to eat.

He heard a clatter behind him. He swiftly turned and repositioned himself in a fighting stance to prepare any attacks.

"Tails?"

To be continued...

* * *

So here's the second chapter of "Stay the Same"

What!? I only got such little amount of reviews? I'm quite disappointed in myself, are my stories really that bad? That just means I'll have to improve more! Thank you so much for those who did fav/follow/reviewed. 

If you read (and I really hope you do), please review! ;D


	3. Chapter 3: De-union

Updated every 2-3 weeks. (And sometimes sooner if I feel like it) If you read, please review! ;D

Enjoy the fourth chapter of "Stay the Same."

* * *

 **CHAPTER3: De-union.**

"Tails?"

Sonic repeated, wide-eyed. A shadow loomed it's way into the hedgehog's view . An orange creature stumbled its way with a very unlikely appearance.

"Sonic!"

The presence was degrading. Sonic frowned. There were scars, bruises, as well as bandages around the 8 year old's torso. It was quite clear that he was limping.

Sonic watched as the body made its way towards him. He didn't care anymore. This was his brother suffering of all people. Sonic zoomed towards his friend just as he was about to collapse.

"Tails! What happened to you?"

Sonic questioned, plastered with worry. He stared at his glove. There was something odd about the way the blood oozed. He's seen blood before and it wasn't a pleasant sight. He noticed that the colour was unreal.

"Ketchup?!"

"Happy...halloween, Sonic..." Tails said faintly before going unconscious.

"Tails!?"

'''

"Thank you so much, Sonic!"

Tails thanked cheerfully. He munched furiously on the chilli dog Sonic had insisted on buying for themselves. The two partners were sitting beside each other on the stone ledge.

"Sorry about back then, Sonic. Next time, I won't eat as much candy, Sonic."

The orange genius yet incredibly young fox sighed apologetically. Patting his white furred belly in the process. Sonic mused, he was quite glad to see the presence of someone familiar.

"No problem! But I nearly thought you were dead! You sure had me worried!" Sonic said, waving his arms with dramatic effect.

"Say, could I ask a few questions?"

"Yeah, sure! Go ahead, Sonic."

He leant against his arm, watching his child hood friend looking bright as ever. He presumed that he was still somewhat close to the present since Tails hadn't changed.

"How come the halloween decorations were not placed there by the time I got here?"

Sonic was still grinning when the slight twitch in the Fox's eye had been gone by the time it appeared.

"It was there the whole time, Sonic." Tails informed, looking at Sonic as if he was stupid. "You're probably imagining it, Sonic."

"I am? My bad." Sonic admitted, looking apologetic. "Okay, what is two plus two?"

"Why are you asking me such a question, Sonic?"

"I just felt like it, that's all,"

That was it. That finally triggered it. Sonic was certain, he was sure of it.

"Last question."

At that, Sonic got up. Tails got up as well after his brother. He encircled his arms around the the fox kit and ruffled his head fur. Leaning in close to a large ear.

"Who are you?"

Then the fox's blue irises widened. Not struggling against the hero's brotherly hug.

"I'm Tails! Have you forgotten who I am, Sonic?"

"Tails? You're not him. Tails would always try to escape when I did this to him. Tails would never not answer a sum question no matter how simple they are. Tails doesn't say my name in every sentence he says. I know Tails doesn't like chilli dogs even though he eats them for my sake. I know Tails doesn't even celebrate halloween."

Tails was desperately escaping now, but Sonic held him tight.

"I'm not stupid to know who Tails is. Stop imitating my only brother!"

There was a low chuckle beneath him and Tails voice was growing more into a monster's than ever. Suddenly, the physical contact between the fox and the blue hedgehog had disappeared. Tails transformed into midnight dust that floated away with the wind. Blown away along with the halloween decorations that once appeared, letting the village welcomed with the sun's raise.

Morning has arrived.

* * *

Here's the fourth chapter of "Stay the Same"

Again, no reviews? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and

if you read pls review ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Searching

This was getting as creepy as hell. Sonic thought.

After the mysterious incident between the one who tried to appear as Sonic's brother, the cobalt fur Mobian was in immediate caution. Yes, he had encountered the same midnight creatures who tried to possess the citizens. He wasn't able to save them though. Without a camera like Professor Pickle provided, he was at a disadvantage. He was heading to Tails' workshop, a stop by on his actual route to professor pickle's work place.

Sonic had this perfectly planned. If Tails was in his workshop, he could at least use the computer to research what year it is. He could also use the tornado plane himself if it's still there. After that, he could do proper research at professor's place.

He also hoped that Tails was at least present during this kind of time. He couldn't stop thinking about that incident. How did they know the relationship between him and Tails? If he hadn't realised earlier just like back then, the stranger could get advantage of him and even attack him.

He thought what kind of other wonders he would come across.

It was then that the workshop had gone missing. He began to panic. He looked around and realised that the home was on the opposite side.

Why did it move? Or more of why did Tails move it?

He sensed chaos energy from where the workshop was meant to be. Instead of heading to the building he approached the sensed energy.

He felt determined somehow. He reached out his hand and expected something.

sonic was right.

As he brushed his fingers off something, electricity shot outwards from the contact, blasting a petrified hero.

What the...?

The sounds of alarms blasted through the plain and the now twitching, electrified hedgehog was flinching.

"Don't tell me that egghead took over Tail's home!" Sonic thought aloud. He blinked when the sirens stopped.

He looked up to see the invisible barricade dissipate, revealing a small dark hole where a metal platform must have been, with a control mechanism attached to it.

His brows raised when a short yellow-orange familiar was raised through the hole.

"Who are you?"

/

here's a really short chapter to show you that I won't be posting for a while..

hehe, sorry. :)


End file.
